Close Your Eyes
by Shera Crawler 007
Summary: Life As A House (What Sam experiences when Josh pimps him for pot money--SLASH Noncon)


He could see the shimmer of light on sleek black paint; the car horn ripped through him, taking his breath away faster than anything else had in his life. His mind balked at what images his fevered imagination painted of what would happen to him in only a few short minutes. The false reassurances from Josh did nothing to help him but it didn't matter anymore, his mind was made up and he was going to do this no matter how bad an idea it was.  
  
His mouth was dry and he swallowed with difficulty as his hand gripped the door handle hard enough for it to bite into his skin, he knew if he looked he'd find a line embedded in his skin from it. But that would fade in seconds what he was about to do would stay with him the rest of his life.  
  
The door swung open and everything seemed to slow. Even the most inconsequential things took on a new meaning in the light gleaming off cold black paint across the endless expanse of parking lot. Every shadow loomed larger than life as he looked around nervously.  
  
His life was going to change and he could feel everything with shocking clarity. The air was damp and chill against his clammy skin, gravel crunched beneath his boots loud and sharp in the quiet, smoke still clung tenaciously to his skin, the taste still lay in his mouth. He hoped it wouldn't be washed away with something worse by the time the night was through.  
  
He shuffled grimly towards his destiny, the distance eaten up with incredible speed for all that he moved slow as he could get away with. The closer he got the faster his heartbeat raced, his hands were sweaty and wouldn't dry no matter how many time he's surreptitiously wiped them against his pants. He tried to look into the dark interior of the car but couldn't make anything out except the vague outline of a form that was very very male. The door opened silently, the cool slick metal burned against his hand and he looked away as he slid inside not wanting to see any more than he had to.  
  
A hand that wasn't his ran up his thigh fingers slipping down to brush his sensitive inner thigh too close to his cock for comfort even through his pants. He fought the urge to knock it away, his breath was quick and panicked but he fought it all back too stubborn to stop now.  
  
His eyes were shut tight as he could get them as a sheaf of money was pressed into his pocket then his hand was forcefully dragged away from it's desperate grip on the side of the seat and pressed against hard wet skin. His eyes flew open, wide and staring down at the foreign sight of his hand wrapped tight around someone else's.. Something inside went numb as the rest of him cringed, his voice was rough and hoarse, "Look lets just get this over with."  
  
The other man's voice was deeper, older, "Sure kid," Leather creaked as the larger body lean towards him, hot breath hit his neck seconds before teeth nipped his skin, "Get your pants off."  
  
His hands were shaky as he struggled to shove his pants down leaving his boxers on defiantly, the only protection he had left. A derisive grunt in his ear was the only comment as a broad masculine hand delved into his shorts, exploring places no one other than himself had ever touched before. His body arched away from that filthy touch but there was no where to go in the close confines of the car.  
  
Then there was even less room as the man moved closer to him, stale breath filling his senses before a wet mouth closed over his, forcing his mouth open wide as a thick tongue thrust halfway down his throat. He could feel the exact moment when control started to slip away, when he realized this man was bigger than him, stronger than him, had him trapped against the seat. The limits Josh had assured him were already set would be so easy to break, were being broken as a finger was shoved inside of him, painful enough to make him cry out into the mockery of a kiss.  
  
He was going to get fucked by a man for fifty fucking dollars. Hell no. His mind raged against what was going to happen to him and he started to struggle like a wild animal, he could taste blood in his mouth when he bit down on the invading tongue. The stranger fell back with a strangled curse, angry sounding, that was when he heard his phone ring. He was out of the car like a shot, stumbling as he struggled to yank up his pants.  
  
The cop car was too close, the danger of being caught too real. He ran stumbling, sliding down an endless hill, falling running until he couldn't run anymore. The scrapes and bumps he suffered escaping was nothing compared to the dirty used feeling that was overwhelming him. The fifty dollars burned in his pocket, and his eyes burned too with tears that left molten trails on his cheeks.  
  
He leaned against a lone pole sliding down to huddle against the ground supported but not comforted. Inside it ached and he could still feel the hands on his body. He wondered if he'd ever forget. 


End file.
